


Meu querido, querido Sol Nascente

by Kaninin



Category: No Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninin/pseuds/Kaninin





	Meu querido, querido Sol Nascente

 

Os meus olhos avistaram um fulgor em ciano  
Mais doce, mais aquecedor, mais brilhante  
Do que o passar dos raios de luz através das folhas  
  
Neste mundo, o caminho que eu escolhi  
Mais próximo de ti do que todas as outras estrelas

Ah, meu Sol, meu querido Sol  
O meu coração sangra por ti  
Entre correntes de espinhos de aço  
Mais do que tudo, desejo abraçar você, meu efêmero Sol

Se ainda hão de existir mentiras em mim  
Me ajude, por favor  
Ah, meu Sol, meu querido Sol  
Meu começo de Primavera

Ainda que eu caia, ou fique cheio de feridas  
Eu não posso mais olhar para trás  
No final dessa estrada, o que eu encontraria?  
Um mar tempestuoso assolado pela cerração

Ou o fim do caminho de desconsolação?  
O vergel onde todas as flores vivem o perene

Independente do que for, eu não mostrarei lamento algum  
Mesmo que você desapareça no céu frio do Inverno

Ah, meu Sol, meu querido Sol  
Meu radiante e veemente Sol  
Cujo brilho não é capaz de viver  
E ao mesmo tempo incapaz de morrer  
Quero compartilhar a minha vida com você


End file.
